Nighthawks
by Lightman5
Summary: Une musique de jazz, de l'alcool, des cigarettes... Voilà le genre d'ambiance qu'il aimait, surtout lorsqu'une rencontre imprévue faisait son apparition en cette rude fin de journée. Le hasard existait-il vraiment ? Se demanda t-il en contemplant rêveur, cigarette en bouche, la sublime créature en face de lui... Rating k avec des sous-entendus :P


**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai aucun droit et aucun des personnages de la série LTM* ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas de sous ! Voilà ! :P

**Note:** Pas de saison en particulier. Ah et j'ai mis rating K Mais j'avoue qu'il y a bcp de sous-entendu ! Et un peu plus... Donc je préviens. Et...c'est n'importe quoi comme d'hab ! Surtout avec la musique, tout pour l'ambiance XD

**Genre:** Romance en général, avec un peu d'humour et autre. Sur ce bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Nighthawks**

**(Chiaro - Paolo Fresu Quintet)**

Voilà depuis quelques heures qu'un léger brouhaha couvrait la musique jazzy interprétée par les plus grands musiciens de la ville. Ces derniers jouaient de leur instrument comme s'il s'agissait d'une danse langoureuse avec une femme. Un rythme à la fois lent et lancinant, ce qui était tout à fait en raccord avec le lieu racoleur et tamiser de sensualité d'où il se trouvait. Dieu qu'il adorait cet endroit… Songea t-il accouder à un bar en sirotant tranquillement son whisky sans glaçon, tout en observant d'un oeil aguerrit la salle remplie d'hommes et de femmes riant et discutant des dernières nouvelles du jour.

La fumée des cigares et des cigarettes se répandait comme un serpent entre les tables, pour se laisser s'échapper après coup par la porte de l'établissement qui s'ouvrait au grès des entrées et sorties de la clientèle pour le plus souvent habituée. La plupart étaient des hommes au costume impeccable et aux cheveux gominés ne laissant divulguer que leur sourire charmeur aux femmes les plus belles qui se laisseraient tenter par l'aventure d'un soir. Ces dernières plus séductrices que jamais, laissaient entrevoir quelque peu leurs longues jambes de déesses grâce aux robes courtes qu'elles portaient. Bien que celles-ci étaient le plus souvent camouflées, des yeux envieux, sous les tables protégées d'une fine nappe couleur sang avec en leur centre, rose rouge et cendrier.

Des regards divaguants de tout part, des chuchotements au creux des oreilles, des lèvres pincées, des caresses déguisées…, Il ne savait pourquoi mais c'était le genre d'ambiance dont il raffolait après une dure journée telle que celle-ci. Mettant sa main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste de costume, il en sorti un briquet en métal avec ses initiales gravées sur le dessus. Cadeau de son ex… Le seul et l'unique songea t-il avec un petit rictus de mépris sur les lèvres pour ensuite sortir une petite boîte où y était précieusement rangée ses cigarettes. Extirpant une de celles-ci, il l'a plaça dans sa bouche et dans un geste mécanique actionna la petite roulette du briquet pour en laisser sortir une flamme jaune vif. Cette dernière s'attaqua avec rapidité à la petite chose incandescente qui se mit à briller d'un rouge flamboyant. Puis rangeant son matériel, il en aspira avec plaisir la douceur amer pour aussitôt l'extirper de sa bouche en un seul souffle.

- Un autre monsieur ? Lui demanda soudainement un homme, en veston et cravate sombre, derrière le comptoir. Sans un mot il hocha positivement sa tête et le barman comprenant le message prit son verre pour une nouvelle fois en remplir celui-ci du liquide brun.

- Voilà monsieur. Signifia l'homme au tablier avant de partir s'occuper d'un autre client.

Coinçant le bâtonnet fumant entre deux doigts, il profita de sa deuxième main libre pour porter son verre alcoolisé à ses lèvres et y tremper celles-ci dans le liquide fort. Inhalant l'odeur acre de ce dernier, c'est dans une légère grimace qu'il en avala une gorgée. Reposant son verre sur la surface plane du bar, il y posa un coude sur celui-ci pour ensuite y mettre sa tête dans le creux de sa main et continuer de l'autre à fumer sa récompense de la journée. Quelques regards aguicheurs se firent dans sa direction mais c'est nullement intéressé qu'il continua d'y observer avec intérêt la pièce vivante d'amusement en tout genre…

Lorsque soudainement il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans les regards et les expressions de ces "gentleman" en cravate, qui pourtant devaient se montrer imperturbable dans leur activité de conquête du soir. Fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension, il suivit le regard de ces derniers qui longeait le sol pour remonter lentement vers le haut tel des autruches en manque de soleil. Faisant de même, c'est avec une surprise sans nom qu'il y découvrit, au pied de la porte, des jambes de femme aussi interminables qu'affriolantes. Penchant sa tête sur le côté pour mieux en y observer les détails, c'est dans une nouvelle bouffée de fumée qu'il laissa doucement remonter son regard dans un glissement de frustration volontaire. Arrivant avec une légère déception au vêtement féminin, il en enleva sa cigarette de sa bouche pour y lâcher toute la fumée restante contenue dans celle-ci. Quand subitement sa vision se focalisa sur ce qu'il convoitait le plus chez une femme et dans une petite moue de sa bouche, il s'obligea à lever son regard pour y contempler dans un sourire en coin le visage de la plus belle créature que Dieu avait pût créer. Avait-il songé en élevant légèrement sa tête pour y souffler un nouveau nuage grisonnant.

Des lèvres fines, des cheveux aux reflets châtains tombant sur ses épaules dénudées et les yeux d'un azur ether pouvant faire tomber plus d'une étoile accrochée à sa toile noirâtre. Un seul détail manqua à l'appel de ce sublime tableau… Comment une si belle sirène pouvait venir ici sans être accompagnée au bras d'un bel étalon ? Se demanda t-il intrigué en regardant la jeune femme, seule, avancer d'un air déterminé vers le comptoir, sous les yeux envieux de ces primates sans décence et de leur jalouses accompagnatrices. Fixant la démarche plus que féline de la parfaite inconnue, il en fit presque tomber sa cigarette de sa bouche lorsqu'il l'a vit s'assoir à deux chaises du bar où il était accoudé.

Il aurait dû jouer au poker comme lui avait conseillé un de ces collègues de son entreprise, au vu de la chance qu'il avait accumulé aujourd'hui. Repositionnant sa cigarette dans sa bouche, il en profita pour regarder discrètement la jeune femme passer sensuellement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son esprit s'étant déjà embrumé par cette vision divine, il commença dès lors à chercher toutes les ruses du monde pour l'aborder sans qu'elle ne prenne ses jambes à son coup. Mais c'est soudainement rageur qu'il senti un homme derrière son dos, avide de confiance en lui, marcher en direction de la femme à la robe rouge. Et c'est d'un seul geste de son bras qu'il empêcha le coureur de jupon d'aller plus loin que ce qui lui était autorisé.

- Retourner à votre liqueur et à votre bridge Loker. Cette femme n'est pas faite pour vous. Répliqua t-il sans pour autant regarder le dragueur fortuit, qui désabusé parti dans un soupir rejoindre sa table.

À cette action, tous les hommes présents dans la salle arrêtèrent leur regard langoureux sur la belle inconnue, en comprenant dans l'immédiat qu'elle était chasse gardée et qu'il ne valait pas mieux se mettre en travers de l'homme le plus puissant de la capital. Désormais seul avec son objectif, il contempla encore quelque instant la jeune femme qui ne semblait rien vouloir commander. Voyant là une chance inespérée de l'aborder, c'est d'un seul geste de la main qu'il appela le serveur qui vint au près de lui pour ensuite lui murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Ceci fait, ce dernier déposa peu de temps après un verre de martini devant sa nouvelle cliente, qui surprise par ce don s'apprêtait à le refuser mais le barman plus rapide c'était rapproché de son oreille pour lui murmurer:

- C'est de la part du monsieur au bout du comptoir. Signala t-il en désignant d'un geste de la tête un homme qui leva son verre de whisky en guise de salut.

À cette vue, l'inconnue esquissa un fin sourire et pour affirmer qu'elle acceptait le dit cadeau, bu une gorgée de son alcool. L'observant faire l'homme ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre le même sourire avant de boire cul sec son verre et de se lever prestement de sa chaise pour faire quelques pas nonchalants jusqu'à la déesse aux yeux saphir.

- Bonsoir, cette place est prise ? Demanda t-il au côté de la jeune femme en désignant du regard la chaise vide.

- Il n'y a personne…, Lui répondit-elle sans pour autant le regarder.

Elle avait le sens de la répartie et il aimait ça… Songea t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de s'assoir sur la place libre. L'a regardant boire de manière assez charnelle son martini, il se fit violence pour détourner son regard et commander:-Jeff' un autre s'il vous plait.

- Bien monsieur. Concéda le barman en allant préparer un autre verre de whisky pour son client habituel.

Un petit silence plaisant se glissa entre les deux protagonistes qui semblaient vouloir profiter du moment présent.

- J'espère que votre mari ne vous en voudra pas trop si je vous ai offert ce verre. Déclara t-il soudainement en observant la jeune femme jouer avec le cure-dent de l'olive rendant si célèbre cet alcool.

- Je ne suis pas mariée. Affirma t-elle toujours sans lui accorder aucune attention.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il perplexe en penchant sa tête sur le côté.-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que dit votre alliance…, Lui fit-il remarqué en regardant avec insistance sa main gauche posée sur le comptoir dont une bague rutilante ornait son annulaire. À cette déduction, l'inconnue s'empressa de couvrir de son autre main cette dernière comme pour tenter de la camoufler.

- Elle ne représente plus rien.

- Si elle ne représentait plus rien pourquoi la porteriez-vous dans ce cas? Questionna t-il intrigué avec une petite moue de sa bouche.

- Pour faire éloigner les hommes qui pensent avoir une chance.

L'homme émit un soupir rieur à cette réplique et déclara:-Cela veut dire que j'ai loupé la mienne?

- Vous êtes là. Dit-elle en buvant une autre gorgée de son verre en remarquant que l'homme avait légèrement pincé ses lèvres.

- Voilà monsieur votre whisky sans glaçon. Proclama soudainement Jeffrey en déposant respectueusement le dit verre devant son client, qui lui offrit un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Un nouveau silence se glissa entre "le couple" lorsque l'homme en costume déclara:

- Vous ne parler pas beaucoup.

- Je ne parle jamais pour rien dire. Et puis les mots ne sont que secondaire comparer à ce que le langage du corps a à exprimer.

- Pas faux. Approuva t-il en faisant tournoyer son liquide brun pour ensuite en boire une gorgée.

- Les mots peuvent être aussi trompeur que la première impression que vous vous faites d'une personne.

- Et que pensez vous de moi ? Demanda t-il en posant son coude sur la table pour y soutenir sa tête de sa main.

Suite à cette question, la jeune femme dériva lentement son regard sur son interlocuteur et déclara:-Vous êtes un homme à poigne. Car en juger par le choix de votre boisson vous sembler tenir l'alcool, surtout que vous ne devez pas en être à votre premier. Votre costume semble valoir aussi cher que ce que vous sembler être prêt à payer pour m'emmener loin d'ici. Vous êtes un homme qui sait ce qui veut et qui fait tout pour l'obtenir, au vu du peu de temps que vous avez mit pour m'offrir ce verre. Vous êtes un grand séducteur à en juger par les regards des femmes qui vous convoitent depuis que je suis rentrée ici. Et pour finir vous êtes une personne très influente au vu de la peur que vous inspirer aux malheureux hommes qui croisent votre regard…, Déblatéra t-elle en encrant son regard séducteur dans celui impressionné de l'homme.

- Pas mal. Souffla t-il.-Sauf que je ne payerais jamais une femme pour qu'elle me suive, je préfère la convaincre par mes propres moyens. Répliqua t-il en laissant divaguer son regard sur le corps voluptueux de l'inconnue.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer.

- J'aime jouer.

- Espérons que vous sortirez les bonnes cartes.

Comprenant l'image, il ne pût s'empêcher de passer discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de proclamer:-À moi ! Je pense que vous êtes une femme qui a conscience de l'effet que vous produisez et de toutes les têtes qui se retournent à votre passage. Mais à en juger par le port de votre bague, vous ne sembler pas aussi sûr de vous que vous tenter de le faire croire. Puisque vous l'utiliser comme un leurre pour repousser tous les hommes qui tenteraient leur chance.

La concernée esquissa un fin sourire à la dernière information avant de retourner à la contemplation de son verre.

- Mais je pense que vous aimez ça et que vous apprécier le fait qu'on vous courtise. Cela vous rassure car vous pensez que suite à votre rupture vous ne pourriez plus plaire à aucun homme. Et cela ce traduirait par l'acceptation de mon invitation.

- Vous parler du verre ?

- Du verre mais aussi du pincement de vos lèvres lorsque vous m'avez vu en entrant ici.

- Qui vous dit que je vous regardais vous et non pas le serveur ? Questionna t-elle suspicieuse, en songeant que l'assurance de cet homme pouvait faire déborder une des bouteilles d'alcool qui se trouvaient dans ce bar.

- Vous n'auriez jamais accepter le verre.

- C'est gratuit. Lui répondit-elle comme une évidence en se caressant l'intérieur de son bras.

Soupirant son amusement, il se redressa de sa place et tendis sa main en déclarant:-Cal Lightman.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Lui dit-elle en acceptant tout de même la poignée de main.

- Vraiment ? Demanda t-il perplexe en gardant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne tout en encrant son regard séducteur dans le sien.

- Qui ne connait pas le plus grand homme d'affaire de Washington ou si communément appelé: "L'expert des affaires…"

- Il n'y a pas qu'en cela où je suis un expert…, Répliqua t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de son interlocutrice tout en lui lançant un regard sans équivoque. Cette derrière comprenant le message se racla la gorge et sentant une vive chaleur monter en elle, dégagea avec lenteur sa main de la bouche envieuse du dénommé Lightman. Remarquant la teinte légèrement rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de son invitée, il ne pût s'empêcher d'y laisser échapper un autre sourire en se félicitant mentalement de lui avoir provoqué cet embarras.

- Pour une femme qui semble savoir qui je suis, je suis assez impressionné de voir que vous n'ayez pas peur de la réputation qui me colle à la peau.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, les mots m'importe peu. C'est le langage de notre corps qui détermine nos pensées.

- Et qu'est-ce que je pense ? Lui demanda t-il dans un sourire charmeur en la dévisageant du regard.

La jeune femme devina dans l'immédiat les diverses pensées que l'homme devaient avoir en tête, mais voulant s'amuser de cet échange déclara:-Que vous voulez m'offrir un autre verre…

Plissant ses yeux, il remarqua en effet que le verre de son interlocutrice était vide.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que l'alcool vous monte à la tête et que vous ne puissiez plus maitriser vos actes ?

L'inconnue esquissa un sourire ravageur et se pencha en avant en posant une main sur sa cuisse afin de lui susurrer au creux de son oreille:-Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je sais me contrôler…, Puis reprenant sa place initiale, c'est avec une légère joie interne qu'elle vit l'homme d'affaire avaler sa salive. Ce dernier tentant de reprendre contenance fit subitement claquer ses doigts pour interpeller le serveur et de lui ordonner d'un geste de la main de servir un autre verre à la jeune femme. Ceci fait, son gain de confiance en lui refit surface et demanda:-Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit quel était votre nom…

- À t-on vraiment besoin de cela. L'inconnu est tellement plus… motivant que le savoir.

- Vous souhaiter que je devine votre prénom ?

- Même si vous le deviniez cela ne vous avancera à rien… Pourquoi vouloir toujours tout connaitre et anticiper ce que nous vivons ? Et ne pas simplement vivre dans l'instant présent.

- Vous connaissez mon nom. On se doit d'être à égalité.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'il existe une égalité dans ce monde d"hommes…, Riposta t-elle presque amer en buvant de son martini.

- Vous pensez que je suis comme eux ?

- Vous en êtes le chef.

- En vous imaginant dans l'instantané la personnalité des personnes que vous rencontrer… Vous ne sembler pas vouloir les laisser devenir ce qu'elles sont au fond-d'eux même.

- J'ai déjà laissé une seconde chance à ces personnes… Mais leur vraie nature revenait toujours au galop. Avoua t-elle d'un air légèrement triste.

- Laissez moi vous convaincre que je peux être autre.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir à cette proposition et lui demanda:-Vous avez une cigarette ?

Sous cette demande, Lightman comprit qu'elle lui donnait une chance mais qu'il n'aurait probablement pas le droit à l'erreur. C'est donc dans un geste rapide qu'il sorti sa boite de cigarette pour en laisser dépasser une. Sans un mot l'inconnue en extirpa le petit objet de sa boite et le plaça entre ses lèvres tentatrices. S'apprêtant à lui demander du feu, l'homme plus rapide sorti son zippo métallique de sa poche intérieur pour l'actionner et y laisser une flamme sortir. La jeune femme émit un petit sourire en coin et Cal, toujours sans couper le contact visuel avec son interlocutrice, dans un geste presque trop sensuel approcha son briquet du bout de la cigarette qui s'embrasa au contact de la flamme. Lorsqu'après une bouffée de fumée, elle déclara dans un sourire narquois:

- Vous êtes plutôt pragmatique…

- Il le faut bien pour une femme comme vous…

- Pourquoi, vous avez déjà rencontré des femmes comme moi ?

- Non… Mais j'imagine qu'on se doit de l'être.

Ne répondant pas à l'homme, elle laissa dériver son regard sur le bar et remarqua le petit briquet de son propriétaire.

- Joli briquet. Fit-elle remarquée en coinçant à près coup la petite cigarette fumante entre deux doigts.

- Cadeau de mon ex.

- Divorcé ?

- Depuis deux ans.

- Me montrerais-je trop intruisive si je vous demandais la raison de cette séparation ?

- Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Répondit-il le regard direct.

- Vous croyez au destin ?

- Non, je crois aux choix qu'on entreprend. Et vous ?

- De même, bien que je pense qu'une dose de mystère règne dans nos vie.

- Tel que ?

- Cette rencontre.

- Vous pensez qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer ? Demanda t-il perplexe en buvant une gorgée de son whisky.

- Je pense que rien n'est un hasard et que les choses nous arrivant nous sont voulu.

- J'espère simplement que vous ne regretterez pas cette rencontre…

- Le regret n'est pas une chose que je préconise, je préfère me dire que c'est un moment à passer entre deux instants de bonheur.

- Et comment définiriez vous cet instant?

La jeune femme se tût et d'un air pensif remit sa cigarette dans sa bouche pour en avaler la fumée nuisive, comme semblant chercher une réponse à cette question.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en connais pas encore le dénouement. Finit-elle par répondre.

- Vous avez peur de le connaitre ?

- J'ai peur qu'il arrive plus tôt que prévu et qu'il ne nous laisse pas le temps d'en profiter…

- Dans ce cas laissons-le durer…, Déclara t-il en levant son verre tout en fixant la jeune femme souriante qui l'imita afin d'entrechoquer le sien avec celui de son voisin pour ensuite en boire une gorgée chacun.

- Si je ne peux connaitre votre nom… Pouvez-vous au moins me dire une chose sur vous que personne d'autre ne sait.

- L'inconnu vous fait peur ?

- Je préfère le contrôler.

- Vous devez vous sentir comme un lion en cage dans votre existence. Celle-ci étant si imprévisible.

- Je fais avec…

- Le monde est bien trop imprévisible pour en avoir la folie d'essayer de l'y comprendre ou de l'anticiper.

- La difficulté ne me fait pas peur, c'est la seule chose qui me fait avancer.

- Vous aimez les choses qui vous résiste?

- Oui… Mais pas indéfiniment…

La jeune femme esquissa un nouveau sourire et bu une autre gorgée de son verre avant que son interlocuteur ne lui demande:-Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Lui dit-elle en caressant de sa main une de ses jambes découvertes.

Remarquant le geste, Lightman fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il voulait être à la place de cette main séductrice et déclara la voix légèrement roque:-Dites moi une chose de vous que personne ne connait…

- Vous êtes un obstiné dites moi…

- Et cela dans plusieurs domaines…

- Il me tarde de les découvrir…, Lui répondit-elle en lançant un regard des plus séducteur à l'homme qui se pinça légèrement la lèvre inférieur.-Et pour répondre à votre question…, Commença t-elle à dire en se penchant en avant afin d'approcher sa bouche voluptueuse de son oreille et de lui murmurer:-J'aime les hommes qui conduisent…, Elle frôla ensuite de ses lèvres la joue rugueuse de l'homme d'affaire et se remit à sa place pour replacer sa cigarette dans sa bouche.

- Cela vous convient-il Mr Lightman ?

- Plus que de nécessaire…, Lui répliqua t-il en la regardant les yeux qui étaient empreint d'un grand désir non dissimulé.

- Et vous ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous savez déjà tout de moi.

- Vous jouer là à un jeu dangereux Mr Lightman.

- Très bien ! Dit-il en songeant qu'il se devait de satisfaire ses moindre exigences, s'il voulait encore rester dans la course.-Une chose que personne ne sait ?

- C'est cela.

L'homme émit un petit mouvement de tête et dans un sourire charmeur s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour lui susurrer à son tour:-J'ai envie de vous…

À l'écoute de ces mots, l'inconnue émit un soupir rieur et sentant que son interlocuteur s'apprêta à se reculer, elle en décida tout autrement en attrapant sa cravate entre ses mains et de lui souffler:-Oui mais ça…c'est pas un secret.

Perturbé, l'homme senti qu'il devait à tout prix reprendre le contrôle de l'échange. Et sentant le souffle chaud de la jeune femme contre cou il déclara:-Vous aimez toujours les hommes qui conduisent ?

- Plus que tout…

- Et bien… laissez moi vous dévoiler le reste de mon jeu…

- Vous avez déjà mit deux As sur le tapis.

- Je ferais tout pour en faire une quinte royal…

- Espérons dans ce cas là que le hasard sera clément avec vous…

- Je pensais que vous ne croyez pas au hasard mais aux actes.

- Et bien jouer mon cher…

- Tout ce que vous voudrez…Honey. Lui dit-il d'un air mystérieux avant de se lever d'un bon de sa chaise et y boire cul sec son alcool avant de tendre prestement sa main en direction de la jeune femme.-Une danse ?

- C'est cela vos jetons que vous miser ? Demanda t-elle presque déçu.

- Ne refuser pas une mise si vous ne prenez pas au moins le risque de l'essayez.

L'inconnue sembla réfléchir et regarda de manière assez hésitante la main qui lui était offerte.

- Auriez-vous peur ?

- La seule chose dont j'ai peur c'est que vous me déceviez en me proposant un slow…

- Mais qui vous a dit que je vous proposerais un slow ? Lui répliqua t-il dans un sourire enjôleur tandis que la jeune femme émit un air intrigué à cette réplique.-Prenez-vous le risque ?

- J'ai bien accepté votre verre. Lui répondit-elle en attrapant sa main. Prenant ça comme un oui, l'homme émit un large sourire avant de l'emmener, sous les regards envieux de la clientèle, à la piste de danse réservée pour l'occasion.

- Vous savez danser le tango ? Lui demanda t-il subitement.

- Bien évidement. Répondit-elle dans un large sourire.-Mais vous savez que les pas de cette danse sont en soit imprévisibles et que vous êtes une personne à vouloir à tout prix connaître la suite des événements.

- Vos yeux azur me guiderons. Rétorqua t-il en plaçant une main dans son dos pour l'approcher en un seul mouvement contre son torse.

- Ne clignez pas les vôtres…vous pourriez tomber. Le prévint-elle amusée.

- N'ayez crainte, je ne m'y risquerais pas. Et quand bien même, comment pourrais-je dériver mon regard du votre sans en subir le manque ?

- Vous savez parler… Mais agissez pour que je me rende compte de vos talents.

- Le tango est l'expression verticale d'un désir horizontal…

À ces paroles, la jeune femme lui offrit un grand sourire et déclara:-Espérons que vous ne soyez pas trop bon…

Comprenant le sous-entendu, il lui rendit son sourire et proclama fortement:-Osvaldo Pugliese Ahora no me conoces !

**(Ahora no me conoces - Osvaldo Pugliese)**

Suite à la demande, une musique latine langoureuse commença à s'échapper des instruments jouer par les musiciens sur scène, qui fût très vite accompagnée par la voix d'un chanteur à la passion exigée. Les yeux dans les yeux, Lightman laissa une distance voulu et dans un seul mouvement entraina sa conquête du soir dans un jeu de jambe endiablé. Nullement déstabilisée, la jeune femme enchaina avec divers pas plus rapide que jamais comme pour essayer de le perdre. Tous les deux dansant sur cet immense jeu d'échec, cherchant à faire craquer l'autre le première ils en oublièrent complément les regards du public admiratifs. Croisant, décroisant leurs jambes sans jamais couper l'échange visuel. L'homme guidant la femme jusqu'à l'extase. Le rythme devenant soudainement plus lent, la belle inconnue se colla dos contre le torse de l'homme d'affaire qui se laissant faire en profita pour en humer l'odeur de sa peau. Le tempo plus rapide revenant à la charge, Lightman en profita pour la faire tourner sur elle même afin de la rattraper après coup dans ses bras. Reprenant ensuite les pas d'avant en arrière les guidant tous les deux sur un chemin tortueux. Puis tournant sur eux même dans une posture rigide, chacun pouvant ainsi percevoir le désir enfouit de l'autre dans un simple échange de regard.

Tous deux sentant le souffle saccadé de l'autre par leur deux corps presque collés dans cette danse endiablée. La mâchoire serrée, l'homme leva légèrement du sol la jeune femme qui fit un jeu de jambe avant de revenir sur ce dernier et d'enchainer dans un mimétisme presque parfait les mêmes pas que le danseur. Glissant, apparentant, frôlant la piste à chaque instant, aucun d'eux ne voulurent que cette danse ne puisse un jour se terminer. Tentant de reprendre un semblant de ses esprits, Lightman re-positionna contre son torse la belle inconnue à la robe rouge afin de commencer à faire de nouveau pas en arrière pour la laisser y glisser une de ses jambes. Cette dernière revenant dans ses bras posa une main possessive contre son cou et encra ses pupilles dilatées dans ceux noir de désir du danseur. Tellement l'échange en était devenu sensuel, que la jeune femme en avait presque émit un soupir de contentement lorsque l'homme l'avait plaqué contre lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlant sans pour autant se toucher, ne se quittant pas du regard ils continuèrent leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

Quand tout d'un coup le rythme de la musique se faisant plus lent, indiquant que la fin de la celle-ci n'allait pas tarder, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de ralentir les pas pour laisser place à une sensualité plus que débordante. Joue contre joue, ils fermèrent un instant leur yeux pour y ressentir le contact et dans un dernier jeu de jambe croisé, l'homme fit pivoter la jeune femme pour la reprendre dans ses bras et la faire tomber en arrière en la retenant de ses bras puissant. La musique enfin finie, tout le public applaudir le couple de danseur qui essoufflé de cet effort s'échangea un simple regard brulant, valant tous les mots du monde. Leur lèvres se frôlants à nouveau, l'homme se fit violence pour se redresser avec sa conquête dans ses bras.

- Alors ? Demanda t-il le regard ardent.

- Si vous êtes aussi bon danseur que parleur. Je me demande quelles sont vos autres qualités…

- Si vous me laissez vous guidez je pourrais peut-être vous les montrer…

- Il commence à se faire tard… Cela vous dirait de boire un dernier verre chez moi…

- Rien ne me ferais le plus plaisir. Dit-il dans un sourire charmeur en poussant la jeune femme à revenir au près du bar afin qu'il puisse payer leur consommation. La tâche effectuée, il prit le manteau de la belle aux yeux bleus et l'aida à l'enfiler dans un geste de galanterie. Il se vêtit ensuite de son pardessus ainsi que de son chapeau feutre, qu'il plaça respectueusement sur son crâne, avant d'indiquer à la jeune femme de le suivre à l'extérieur.

**(Night Talk-Paolo Fresu Quintet)**

Se retrouvant dans la fraicheur de la nuit, Lightman demanda:-Vous êtes venu en taxi?

- Oui et vous ?

- De même. On a qu'à attendre au bord du trottoir. Je pense qu'il y en a un qui ne devrait plus trop tarder.

- Je l'espère…, Souffla t-elle en lançant un regard des plus séducteur à l'homme qui émit un fin sourire avant de sortir sa boite de cigarette.

- Cigarette ?

- Non merci.

Lightman se tût en mettant l'une d'entre elle dans sa bouche et rangea sa petite boite pour en y récupérer son briquet métallique. Le voyant faire, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et dans une extrême lenteur prit, sans un mot, la cigarette de la bouche de l'homme afin de la mettre dans la sienne. Elle subtilisa ensuite son zippo de ses mains et l'actionna pour en faire sortir une flamme dansante à cause du vent glacial de l'automne. Pour faire barrage à ce dernier, elle eu l'idée de placer sa main contre le briquet et c'est toujours yeux dans les yeux qu'elle réussi avec succès la manœuvre. Souriante, elle redonna subséquemment le dit briquet à son propriétaire qui le rangea précieusement à la même place qu'à l'habitude. Toujours dans un geste lent, elle plaça la dite cigarette entre les lèvres fine de son compagnon du soir et c'est en dévisageant la jeune femme du regard, qu'il y aspira avec plaisir la fumée de la petite chose incandescente, en lui demandant sans détour:

- Maintenant que vous avez allumé ma mèche, aurais-je le privilège de connaitre votre prénom ?

Comprenant l'allusion, la jeune femme ria légèrement et déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui répondre:-Gillian… Gillian Foster.

- Gillian…, Répéta t-il d'un ton séducteur, en expirant après coup toute la fumée dans sa bouche pour se mettre à dévorer du regard l'inconnue qui ne l'était plus vraiment.-Je ne me lasserais jamais de dire ce prénom…

- Si vous le dites.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi vous n'avez pas trouvé un homme à votre bras…

- Vous êtes là.

- Oui enfin… je voulais dire…

- J'avais compris. Vous savez je n'ai pas besoin d'homme dans ma vie pour me sentir bien.

- Il a dû vous faire trop pleurer pour que vous disiez une chose pareille. Répliqua t-il en dégageant tout naturellement une autre mèche de ses cheveux, qui faisait barrage à ses magnifiques yeux bleus dû au vent. Gillian frissonna de cette caresse impromptu et le remarquant Cal demanda inquiet:-Vous avez froid ?

Gênée de devoir dire que le vent n'était pas la cause de son frissonnement, elle se pinça les lèvres et croisa ses bras contre son corps en déclarant:-Oui… Le vent est assez glacial ce soir…

- Venez…, Commanda t-il les bras légèrement écartés. Sous cette proposition, elle mima une petite moue hésitante et voyant cela l'homme s'empressa de répliquer:-Je ne serais que votre cape contre ce vent qui vous refroidis. Il serait dommage que vous attrapiez un rhume juste parce que vous avez refusé d'être secouru par un homme…

Gillian émit un autre sourire gêné et changeant d'avis s'approcha lentement de l'homme pour se mettre contre son torse. Ce dernier souriant de ce choix, jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa de son pied pour envelopper de ses bras la jeune femme frigorifiée.

- N'est-ce pas mieux ? Demanda t-il en l'a sentant se laisser aller contre lui.

- Nettement mieux. Souffla t-elle souriante.

Tous deux enlacés, l'homme en profita pour caresser lentement le dos de la jeune femme tout en laissant son nez chatouiller la chevelure de celle-ci.

- Ça vous arrive souvent de sauver les femmes en manque de chaleur ? Questionna t-elle quelque peu amusée.

- Seulement celle qui frisonne contre ma main.

Se raidissant complément dans ses bras, elle songea déstabilisée qu'il n'avait pas été si dupe que ça.

- Ne vous sentez pas gênée. Je prend ça comme un privilège.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit rien mais leva légèrement sa tête pour encrer son regard songeur dans celui souriant de l'homme. Ce dernier remarquant subitement qu'un taxi venait à leur rencontre, décida de le siffler de ses doigts pour l'arrêter à leurs pieds. Ceci fait, il ouvrit la portière du véhicule, poussa la jeune femme à y entrer et en fit de même. Confortablement installée, Gillian donna ensuite son adresse au chauffeur pour qu'il puisse démarrer. Durant le voyage, Cal avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa belle qui celle-ci n'ayant pas protesté, avait posé tout naturellement sa tête contre son épaule. Plusieurs minutes de trajet plus tard, le couple arriva enfin à destination et Lightman paya comme il se devait la course au conducteur. Les deux protagonistes sortirent du véhicule et firent quelques pas pour se retrouver devant la porte d'un immense immeuble.

- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de payer…, Bredouilla Gillian embarrassée par toutes ces petites notes d'attention qu'il lui faisait depuis le début de leur rencontre.

- Vous m'inviter, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Répondit-il les deux mains dans les poches de son trench-coat. Son interlocutrice lui offrit un nouveau sourire et voyant ça il renchérit:-Et puis si cela peut me permettre de voir votre sourire, j'en suis plus que comblé.

- Vous dites cela à toutes vos conquêtes ? Questionna t-elle soupçonneuse de cette répartie.

- Non, la plus part du temps je ne dis rien.

- Dans ce cas… Je trouve que l'improvisation vous vas très bien. Affirma t-elle souriante.

- C'est un exercice de style que j'essaye d'adopter. Répliqua t-il dans le même sourire.

- Continuer et je pense que vous pourrez peut-être gagner quelque chose à la fin…

- J'ai déjà trois As sur le tapis ne l'oubliez pas.

Gillian émit un soupir rieur et s'approchant de son oreille, lui souffla:-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier…

Elle embrassa ensuite tendrement sa joue, ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble chic et entrèrent tous les deux dans celui-ci. Marchant jusqu'au hall, Lightman appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et c'est seulement après quelques secondes d'attente que celui-ci vint enfin à leur rencontre. L'homme entra dans l'appareil et se plaqua au fond d'une des ces parois qui au contraire de Gillian préféra se positionner dos à lui pour y fixer les portes fermés. Chanceux de sa position, Cal souriant pouvait y observer à loisir la belle aux jambes de déesses. Et c'est en la voyant faire soudainement un chignon éphémère de ses cheveux, pour les laisser retomber dans le seconde, qu'il se pinça la lèvre inférieure de désir. Fermant ses yeux pour garder le contrôle de ses actes, il se frappa mentalement pour ne pas prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui faire subir toutes les choses les plus folles que son esprit mal tourné rêvait de faire dans cette boîte de métal. Quand soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'étage voulu, Lightman ouvrit manuellement les portes de l'assesseur, pour en sortir tous les deux d'un seul chef de celui-ci. Se retrouvant devant le palier d'un appartement, Gillian l'ouvrit à l'aide de sa clé et entra dans son domicile vite suivit par son gentleman du soir qui referma la porte après leur passage.

- Donner moi votre manteau, je vais le mettre de côté.

Sans dire un mot, l'homme enleva sa veste ainsi que son chapeau et les donna avec délicatesse à la maîtresse de maison.

- Faites comme chez vous. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans le salon le temps que je range ça. Lui conseilla t-elle en disparaissant des lieux, laissant l'homme à l'exploration de ces derniers.

Mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, il marcha jusqu'à l'immense salon où régnait ordre et propreté. Faisant le tour de la pièce, il regarda rapidement les quelques photos qui trônaient sur une petite commode puis se reculant soudainement de celle-ci, il décida de se mettre face à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur un splendide panorama de la capital nocturne. Soupirant de bien être, il se détourna de cette vision et re-contempla la première chose qui avait attiré son attention en entrant dans la pièce: le superbe piano ébène à queue. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha du sublime instrument et penchant sa tête sur le côté afin d'y en observer ses courbes. Puis comme dans une caresse hésitante, il frôla du bout de ses doigts le bois lisse du piano. Gillian, ayant fini sa tâche, entra dans le salon et s'avança jusqu'à se placer au côté de l'homme curieux.

- Vous jouer ? Demanda t-il intrigué.

- Non, il appartenait à mon ancien compagnon. Mais il me l'a laissé, il n'en voulait plus.

- Puis-je ? Questionna t-il implicitement.

- Allez y !, Concéda t-elle joyeusement.-Cela fait longtemps que vous jouer ?

- Mon grand-père m'a appris à y jouer depuis que je suis gamin. Et depuis ça ne m'a jamais quitté. Affirma t-il en s'asseyant sur le petit tabouret pour ensuite sortir son briquet et une cigarette de son veston.-Ça vous dérange si…

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vais aller vous chercher un cendrier. Lui signifia t-elle en faisant quelque pas vers le comptoir d'un mini bar. Pour en revenir quelque instant plus tard avec l'objet voulu ainsi que deux verres d'alcool qu'elle posa délicatement sur le couvercle de l'instrument.

- Merci. Dit-il dans un sourire, sa cigarette en bouche, en posant ses mains sur le clavier de l'instrument pour en jouer quelques notes hasardeuses avant d'interpréter un petit air jazzy.

- The best is yet to come, Frank Sinatra. Souffla t-elle souriante en posant un coude sur le dessus du piano pour y supporter sa tête de sa main afin d'avoir une bonne position pour observer le pianiste jouer.

- Vous aimez ?

- C'est mon chanteur préféré.

- Je ne suis pas aussi bon que lui mais je me débrouille.

- Vous avez le charme…

À ces mots, l'homme ria légèrement et continua de jouer en regardant par moment la jeune femme dans les yeux avec un air des plus séducteur. Cette dernière le lui rendit puis sans savoir pourquoi elle décida de s'assoir à ses côté pour en apprécier encore plus le jeu. Ne le dérangeant nullement, l'homme joua avec encore plus de sensualité pendant encore quelque instant. Et venant la fin du morceau, il acheva la partition d'un long glissement de doigt sur toutes les touches du clavier.

- Alors ? Demanda t-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

- Magnifique…, Soupira t-elle souriante.

- Pas autant que vous. Lui répliqua t-il du tac au tac en faisant glousser Gillian qui se leva de sa place afin de se rendre d'un pas lancinant jusqu'à un petit tourne-disque qu'elle actionna deux minutes plus tard. De cette action en résulta l'envahissement d'un air de musique reconnaissable pour les deux protagonistes.

**(We'll Meet Again-Frank Sinatra)**

- Vous avez aussi ses disques ? La questionna t-il rieur, en se levant lui aussi pour se mettre face à la jeune femme.

- Je suis une fan…

- J'espère ne pas mettre trop ridiculisé avec la chanson que je vous ai interprété.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'était parfait…

- En effet…, Souffla t-il en passant une main contre la joue de la jeune femme qui pinça légèrement sa lèvre inférieur.-Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas trop les choses attendus… Mais m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

- Sur du Sinatra je ne pourrais jamais refuser…

- Dans ce cas…, Dit-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour l'entrainer au milieu du salon afin de poser ses deux mains sur sa taille fine et de la bercer au rythme lent de la chanson. Gillian émit un fin sourire et entoura de ses bras le cou de son danseur pour y poser sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Vous pensez que nous nous reverrons? Demanda t-elle subitement à Lightman qui l'a berça toujours aussi lentement.

- Parce que vous pensez que nous nous quitterons ? Lui répliqua t-il en sentant la jeune femme émettre un soupir rieur.

- Ça dépend de votre quatrième As…

- Mais je suis entrain de l'utilisé Dearie…, Lui susurra t-il au creux de son oreille avant de descendre lentement sa bouche sur son cou pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- Cal…, Soupira t-elle soudainement de contentement.

L'entendant faire, l'homme recula légèrement sa tête et posa son front contre le sien pour lui dire dans un sourire charmeur:-Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous entendre prononcer mon nom me ferais autant d'effet…

La bouche entre-ouverte, la concernée ferma ses yeux et lui souffla:-J'espère que vous savez vous contrôler… Parce que je ne pense pas que cela soit la seule fois où je prononcerais votre prénom ce soir…Cal…

À ce sous-entendu, Lightman approcha avec lenteur ses lèvres de celles de sa conquête et dans une extrême sensualité les captura tendrement sans pour autant aller plus loin.

- C'est étrange… en vous embrassant j'ai eu l'impression de vous avoir toujours connu…, Allégua t-elle d'un ton suave dû à l'échange.

- C'est que le hasard fait bien les choses…

- N'oubliez pas, je ne crois pas au hasard…

- C'est vrai, il n'y a que les actes qui comptes…, Déclara t-il en écrasant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour cette fois-ci y passer le barrage de ses dents à l'aide de sa langue et d'y caresser celle de la jeune femme avec la plus grande douceur dont il était capable. Au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulèrent, le baiser en question devint de plus en plus passionner et ne se contrôlant presque plus Lightman laissa glisser ses mains baladeuses au niveau du bas des reins de la belle aux yeux bleus. Cette dernière le sentant faire émit un râle de satisfaction avant de passer ses mains dans les cheveux courts de l'homme qui continua avec toujours plus de passion de l'embrasser. Lorsque le coeur battant et le souffle saccadé, Cal se recula à nouveau de Gillian pour proclamer la voix roque:

- Je sais que ce n'est plus un secret, loin de là…Mais j'ai envie de vous Gillian…maintenant…

- Les mots sont une chose… Le langage du corps en est une autre…

- J'espère que vous aimez toujours les hommes qui conduisent…

- Plus que tout…

- Tant mieux. Parce que pour ces choses là je préfère mener la danse comme pour le tango. Affirma t-il le sourire carnassier en descendant avec lenteur la fermeture éclair dorsal de la robe rouge de la jeune femme.

- Si vous danser aussi bien que vous faites l'amour. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de vous…

- Ça reste encore à prouver. Dit-il le regard noir de désir en l'a regardant défaire sa cravate et enlever sa veste pour les laisser tomber toutes les deux sur le sol.

- Jusque là vous n'avez encore fait aucune fausse note…, Murmura t-elle d'un ton profond en déboutonnant un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche de son futur amant du soir tout en ne coupant pas l'échange visuel.

- C'est parce que je sais empreignez les rythmes qu'il faut…, Renchérit-il en faisant tomber les brettelles de sa robe, alors qu'à ce geste celle-ci rejoignit dans la seconde ses affaires au sol.

- Le rythme c'est bien mais… le doigté c'est mieux…

Déglutissant d'envie, l'homme senti subitement sa chemise glisser de ses épaules pour elle aussi se retrouver par terre. Désormais torse nu, il senti la jeune femme avec un désir non feint caresser ce dernier de ses mains douces. Adoptant brusquement un changement d'expression pour quelque chose de plus sérieux, il commença à l'embrasser sous sa mâchoire en caressant son corps svelte de ses mains expertes. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, Gillian commença à déboucler la ceinture de l'homme qui ne se contrôlant plus du tout, pris sa conquête dans ses bras, la plaqua avec force contre un mur de la pièce et l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Oh seigneur…, Murmura t-elle de plaisir en le sentant l'embrasser au niveau de sa poitrine.-Cal…

- Gillian…, Dit-il la voix roque par le désir en continuant sa tâche pour cette fois-ci former un sillon de sa bouche sur son ventre plat.

- Cal…, Répéta t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux masculin.

Descendant toujours plus bas, l'homme arriva enfin à la barrière interdite et dans un échange de regard, il posa une question silencieuse à sa nouvelle compagne. Pour toute réponse, cette dernière ferma ses yeux puis comprenant le message l'homme émit un fin sourire en coin avant de faire l'irréparable.

- Cal…

- Vous êtes magnifique…

- Cal !

- Tellement…

- Cal !

- Superbe…

- CAL !

- Gillian…

- CAAAAL !

À ce cri venant du coeur, il senti soudainement son corps être secoué dans tous les sens. Avaient-ils déjà fini leur préliminaires ? Se demanda t-il perplexe.

- CAAAL !

Pourtant il l'entendait encore crier…

- Bon sang CAL !

Suite à ce nouveau cri, l'homme marmonna d'un sourire triomphant:

- Laissez moi vous montrer le reste de l'étendu de mes talents. Mon doigté n'est pas l'unique de mes qualités…Honey.

- Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Ragea la jeune femme.

- Oh ! On passe au tutoiement maintenant ? Bredouilla t-il souriant.

- CAAAL ! Mais réveilles toi bon sang ! Lui cria Gillian penchée au dessus du corps de son ami endormit dans le canapé de son bureau.

- Réveiller ? Mais ma chère…Comment pourrais-je dormir avec ce que nous sommes entrain de faire…

- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?! S'énerva quelque peu la jeune femme les bras croisés contre son corps.

- Me moquer de vous ? Jamais… Seigneur Dieu existe…, Marmonna t-il tout sourire en touchant la poitrine de la jeune femme alors que ses yeux étaient toujours clos.

- Hey ! Non mais ça va pas ?! S'offusqua t-elle de ce geste plus que déplacé.

- Si très bien pourquoi ? Répliqua t-il toujours endormit.

- Ok ! Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Ragea t-elle en regardant tout au tour d'elle, lorsqu'elle vit avec un grand sourire un verre d'eau sur la petite table basse.

- Mais nous venons à peine de commencer… J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment depuis notre ren…, L'expert en mensonge ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, qu'il se redressa en sursaut de son canapé en ayant senti une projection de liquide froid sur son visage.-Mais qu'est-ce que…?! Proclama t-il perdu en clignant ses paupières à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de reprendre contact avec son environnement.

- Ah bah enfin ! Il t'en faut beaucoup pour te réveiller toi ! Déclara Gillian debout au côté de son ami qui se passa une main sur son visage mouillé.

- Réveiller ?! Comment ça réveiller ? Demanda t-il déboussolé.

- Ça fait une heure que tu dors ici Cal ! Mais vu que tout le monde t'attend pour la réunion mensuel, je me devais de te réveiller ! Lui expliqua sa collègue fatiguée.

- Mais alors…, Bredouilla t-il le regard perdu en fixant la psychologue lui lancer un regard impatient.-Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du bar ! De la robe, du tango ! Des cigarettes, du jazz et de toi et moi entrain de…, Mais s'arrêtant brusquement dans ses paroles, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes lorsque son regard s'était laissé captiver par sa petite table basse. Sur cette dernière se trouvait deux verres de whisky, un cendrier avec un mégot, et son smartphone avec sa musique de jazz en mode aléatoire. Et s'est effaré que tout lui revint subitement en mémoire. En effet après avoir résolu l'affaire de son dernier client, il l'avait invité à lui régler la note de ses services dans son bureau. Puis n'ayant rien pour lui proposer un verre d'alcool, il s'était ramené tout sourire avec un verre d'eau. Mais l'homme d'affaire ne souhaitant pas boire de cette chose sans goût, avait déjà prévu le coup en lui offrant l'un des meilleurs et plus cher Whisky qu'il puisse exister. Et lorsqu'on était l'un des hommes les plus riches de la ville, on pouvait très bien se le permettre. Ce dernier étant fumeur avait par la suite poliment demander à Lightman s'il pouvait fumer dans son bureau.

Ni voyant là aucun inconvénient, l'expert en mensonge lui avait simplement donné un cendrier pour la cendre de son mégot. Et après avoir bu trois verres chacun, son client avait déclaré devoir partir laissant après coup un Cal Lightman embrumé sur son canapé. Ne sachant pourquoi il s'était dès lors mit en tête de mettre un peu de Jazz pour se détendre de cette rude journée. Somnolant sur son canapé, seconde après seconde avec la voix d'un des plus grand crooner en fond, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y fermer ses yeux et de se laisser tomber de fatigue dans les bras de Morphée. En ce qui concerne Gillian dans son rêve ? Bof…ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude…, Songea t-il avec une petite moue de sa bouche en observant sa collègue habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge raffermissant parfaitement ses courbes de déesses…

- Mouais… ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve! C'était bien trop beau pour que ça soit vrai ! Déclara t-il déçu.

- Je peux savoir en quoi consistait ton rêve ? Questionna t-elle curieuse en songeant qu'elle avait dû le secouer dans tous les sens et lui jeter un verre d'eau à la figure pour qu'il veuille bien revenir à la réalité.

- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas! Répliqua t-il en se levant d'un bond du canapé. Ce qui eu pour effet de lui provoquer un léger étourdissement.

- Racontes moi au moins !

- Nope ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa démarche habituelle. Lorsque Gillian le voyant faire se précipita vers son ami afin de se placer devant lui en l'empêchant ainsi d'aller plus loin.

- Dis le moi Cal. Je t'ai entendu dire mon prénom ! Donc ça veut dire que j'étais dedans… Dooonc… tu te dois de me dire ce qu'il y avait de si perturbant pour toi dans ce rêve, pour que je te réveille avec un verre d'eau !

Remarquant l'air plus que déterminé de son amie, Cal passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et contemplant la robe rouge que la jeune femme portait, il déclara avec des mouvements de mains:-Tu crois aux univers parallèles ou aux vies antérieures ?

- Scientifiquement parlant il peut exister des univers parallèles…

- Non je ne te parle pas de manière scientifique !, Réfuta t-il avec des mouvements de ses mains.-Mais toi ! Est-ce que tu crois… que des doubles de nous existent quelque part dans l'immensité de cet espace. Et que nos vies sont complètement différentes de celles que nous vivons aujourd'hui parce que nos choix sont totalement autres. Mais qu'il subsisterait une force innommable qui ferait qu'on rencontrerait toujours la même personne parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui est faite pour nous ? Déblatéra t-il d'un seul coup sous les yeux écarquillés de sa collègue.

- Tu vas bien Cal ? Questionna cette dernière inquiète

- Oui c'est juste que…! Souffla t-il presque désespéré d'un geste lasse de sa main en plongeant son regard déboussolé dans celui bleuté de la psychologue.-Les mots ou les actes?

- Quoi ?

- Choisi sans réfléchir ! Les mots ou les actes ? Quémanda t-il d'un geste vif de sa main.

- Heu les actes.

Souriant comme un imbécile de cette réponse Cal murmura:-Seul le langage du corps démontre la vérité…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé…, Gillian ne pu jamais terminer sa question, que ni une ni deux l'expert en mensonge s'était avancé d'un seul coup vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'a renversa ensuite en arrière pour plonger son regard noir d'envie dans celui perplexe de son amie.

- Cal mais qu'est-ce que…,

Toujours sans rien dire, l'homme posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa avec une passion non mesurée. Surprise par l'échange, la psychologue n'y avait pas répondu mais s'était laissée complément aller dans les bras de l'expert en mensonge, en y laissant même un soupir de contentement involontaire s'échapper de ses lèvres. À bout de souffle, Lightman se sépara de sa collègue et l'a remettant sur pied déclara:-Mouais… C'est bien ce que je pensais… la réalité est bien meilleure !

Après quoi, il se détourna de la jeune femme et proclama fortement dans le couloir:-Tu viens Honey ?! L'expert des affaires reprend du service !

Complètement paralysée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Gillian posa ses doigts tremblants sur sa bouche comme pour tenter de reprendre conscience avec la réalité lorsqu'elle souffla:-Mais…, Fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension, elle tourna sa tête de droite à gauche et le coeur battant à vive allure, demanda en accourant vers l'expert en mensonge:

- Cal ! Dis moi qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ?!

- Nope ! Ça serait te dévoiler un spoiler!

- Caaal ! Ragea t-elle sur ses talons.

- The best is yet to come Honey ! The best is yet to come…, Déclara t-il avec un énorme sourire.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire:** Entre rêve et réalité il n'y a parfois qu'un pas !


End file.
